Anything
by Rapid P. Saiko
Summary: The Blitzkrieg Boyz invite everyone over for a Halloween Party. But when they arrive and no one is there to greet them, the Bladebreakers get suspicious. KaixTyson Warnings: HARD LEMON pwp one-shot


So RPS here with a fun, dirty little Halloween one-shot for you. Trying to revive this fandom with some of the other authors on here. Anyone want to helps us out and write some fun little Halloween or Christmas stories for all of us to enjoy?

Warnings: This is a hard-lemon, definitely not for kiddies!

* * *

"Awww, c'mon Kai!"

"No."

"Please, for me?"

"I said no Tyson!"

The Bladebreakers were in the Dojo and Tyson Kinomiya was trying desperately to get _the_ Kai Hiwatari, known as the world's most unpredictable and sexy bad ass, to dress up as a cat. Their friend's Max, Ray and Kenny were watching the scene unfold, trying their hardest not to laugh, as punishment would mean them running laps all day tomorrow.

"Awww, please Kai? I will do _anything_." the blue-haired boy pleaded, looking at his team captain with HUGE teddy-bear brown eyes, and his bottom lip sticking out cutely.

Kai opened up one eye and grinned wickedly. " _Anything?_ "

Tyson's heart started pounding, his brain firing off warning signals that something was amiss and to abort mission now, but the teen's stubbornness ignored it. "Yes, anything."

Kai glanced over to Ray and nodded, and Tyson's eyes widened in panic. "Wait, what?" Max and Ray tackled him to the ground seconds later and his clothes were yanked off his body and his hair was freed from his ponytail as something was pulled over his head.

3 seconds later the World Champion stood in the middle of the room, wearing the cutest and very revealing little witch costume. The bluenette's cheeks were scarlet. "I-I-I...you...what?"

"If you actually want me to wear this Kinomiya, you'll have to wear that." Tyson's mouth dropped. "What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue?" asked the Russian cheekily.

Tyson looked like he was ready to explode, when instead he took a breath and put on the most challenging smirk. "Fine. Watch me Kai, I'll be the sexiest witch ever!"

Kai grinned. "Oh, and there is one more thing."

"Huh?" Brown eyes grew impossibly big when Max revealed a make-up kit, but his smirk only grew wider. "Fine, but I better see whiskers when I get back!" He said over his shoulder as he followed the blonde-haired boy into the washroom.

As soon as the door shut, Ray let out a laugh he had been suppressing. "Gotta hand it to you Kai, that was genius."

Kai put on the black cat ears. "I know." After all, if his reputation was going to be tarnished, he might as well drag his rival down with him.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Tyson was glaring daggers at his 'friend' like there was no tomorrow, while he sat on the toilet seat as Max applied his make-up. "Really Max? We're like brothers! I trusted you!"

The American just grinned and shrugged as he carefully placed on the liquid eye-liner. "What can I say? The guy is very persuasive."

"...He's giving you all of his Halloween candy, isn't he?"

"Bingo. Now close your mouth so I can put this lipstick on ya." Tyson rolled his eyes, but obeyed. When the blonde was done, he pulled out a box of wax strips which Tyson looked at in horror. "Listen buddy, Kai has $50.00 ridding on whether or not you cry. So if you don't, I swear I'll split the money with you and we'll get whatever pizza you want." Tyson nodded, he would whatever he needed to, to make the sadistic Kai pay for this. He braced himself as the only person he would _ever_ trust to do this placed one of the yellow strips on his hairy leg. "Ok. 3...2...1...Let it rip!" the American quickly ripped off the wax strip.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

* * *

5 minutes later, Ray was crying from laughter at all the colourful language that was coming from the washroom. He felt horrible for his teammate, he really did, but when he heard "intercoursing donkey face" he had totally lost it.

"WRINKLED OLD FUCKWIT SACK!"

"COCKMUNCHING EARWAX HANDLER!"

"EYELESS BUM COCKROACH!"

"IRREDEEMABLE TIT BENDER!"

Ray was helpless as he clutched his sides.

For Kai however, while the strings of curse words were indeed amusing, what he really wanted to hear was sobs. No matter, he had prepared for this. He got up off the couch and knocked on the bathroom door, Max answered and he thrust another box of wax strips into his arms. "Wax _all_ of it."

Max glared. "No way." He could hear Tyson's sigh of relief.

"Ten grand."

"Nope."

"Ha! Do you really think that Max's loyalty would be sway so eas-"

"Fifty grand."

Max's eyes widened. "You're a cruel man Kai Hiwatari...I'll need some help holding him down.

"Wait, what?!"

"Sorry Tyson, daddy needs a new TV."

"You Traitor!"screeched the bluenette

Kai glanced into the living room where Ray was still laughing his ass off. "I'll do it."

Tyson paled, "No!" but Kai just walked in, grabbed Tyson by the arm and pulled him onto the floor, pinning his arms to bathroom tile with his legs, Tyson's head in between his thighs.

"This is soooo awkward, really Kai?" whined the entrapped teenager.

Kai smirked. "I thought you wanted to be 'the sexiest witch ever'?"

Tyson glared.

Max sighed, there was no backing out now. He pulled Tyson's baby-blue boxers off but used the dress to cover his manhood. Lord knows with Kai being here, Tyson could get an erection at any second and might accidentally expose his feelings for the sadistic Russian. Sometimes Max had to wonder how Tyson had fallen in love with Kai, especially when he pulled shit like this, but who was he to question love? Gently, he lifted up Tyson's legs and Kai took them into his hands.

A shiver went up Tyson's spine as he felt something warm and sticky at his most private part. He took a breath. "Alright, ready buddy? 3..."

Tyson looked deep into Kai's cerise eyes. "I hate you."

Kai grinned. "I know."

"Let it RIP!"

* * *

"I can't believe he didn't cry." muttered Kai.

They were walking to a Halloween party that the Blitzkrieg Boyz were throwing and they were all in costume. Kai was in all black in leather pants and a long-sleeved shirt that exposed his mid-drift, his face painted with cat whiskers and a black nose with black kitty ears to match. Ray was dressed up as Count Dracula and his hair was free from its wrap. Max was dressed as Link and Kenny was dressed up as Einstein. And Tyson, well Tyson was truly a sight to behold in his black and red witch's outfit, with knee-high socks to match. Max had even as gone as far to comb and curl his long blue tresses. The real icing on the cake was that he was wearing 3" high heels, which Ray had got just for giggles. Tyson had fallen down once or twice, but when he had caught his balance – damn. He worked it better than most super-models. Currently the world champion was going on and on about how everything was so breezy and smooth and how they should all try waxing sometime.

When they arrived at their destination, they came to a seemingly old, abandoned house, that looked like something out of a horror film.

"Um, are were sure we're at the right place?" asked Max.

"Awww, is more Maxie scawrd?" mocked the witch.

Nonetheless Kai double-checked the text that he had received from Tala earlier that week. "Yeah, this is the place." he confirmed.

"Well they certainly went all out didn't they?" said Ray, trying to diffuse the tension, he knocked on the door and it swung open.

Sensing everyone's hesitation, Kai was the first to step inside. They looked around, not a soul in sight.

"Maybe we should go back." said Kenny, trembling.

They all jumped when the door slammed shut behind them.

"Geez they have some interesting surprises." said Tyson putting his hand on his hip.

"What do you mean, buddy?" asked Max.

"I'll bet you anything that the party is being held somewhere in this house and they're just trying to psych us out."

Everyone turned and looked at Kai. "Yeah, they would do something like that."

"So, should we split up?" asked Ray.

"No way!" said Max and Tyson in unison.

"First rule of a horror movie: Never split up." said Tyson.

"Also, usually most answers lie in the basement. So we should start there first." added Max. So the group started opening random doors, trying to find the basement.

* * *

Inside the house's control room, Tala grinned. "Geez guys, you're making this far too easy for me." pressed a button and the basement door opened.

"Woah, this is seriously freaky guys." came Max's voice through the speakers.

The red-haired Russian had bought this house for dirt cheap in 'The Spirit of Halloween' and had rigged it up to be the best haunted house money could buy. Most of the guests had arrived already, each of them ringing the doorbell, and him activating a trap door that took them directly to the party that was being held in the basement. The walls were sound-proof so there was no chance of the Bladebreakers hearing anything. Now all he had to do was split them up. He pressed a few buttons.

* * *

The stair case was old and rickety and their nerves were getting more and more worked up as the descended into darkness. They felt something shift and heard Kenny yelp before...silence.

"Chief? Chief?!" Tyson yelled in panic.

No reply.

Shivers went up everyone's spines. "Oh God, it's going to get us one-by-one!" Max yelled.

Everyone tried to keep their balance as the entire staircase shifted and Kai took action. Quickly spinning around he grabbed Tyson and effortlessly flung him over his shoulder and raced back up the staircase. Once they were safe he set Tyson back down, who immediately rushed to the top of the staircase. "Max? Ray?" he looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"They're gone Tyson. Wherever Tala sent them"

"But what if this isn't Tala? What if it's really a ghost?"

"Believe what you want, we're getting out of here."

"But we can't just leave them!"

Kai looked at him and said seriously. "What are the horror movie rules?"

"N-not to go back for anyone." Tyson relented. "Ok let's get out of here, maybe the party is in the backyard or something."

They went back to the entrance, dismayed to find the front door locked.

"In the kitchen! There's always a back door in the kitchen!" exclaimed Tyson, quickly turning and running down the hallway.

* * *

In the control room Tala smirked. "Time to bring in the monster."

* * *

Tyson ran into the kitchen and his high heels screeched against the floor as he came to a halt. There, blocking the doorway was a woman with red eyes, long black hair, blood dripping down her face and she looked up at Tyson and she screamed. When she started moving towards him, Kai appeared and quickly grabbed the teenager's arm and dragged him back down the hallway and rushed up the staircase, glancing behind him, Kai could see the woman was hot on their heels. He increased his speed. Seeing a door, he tried opening it to see it was locked. He tried another door. And another. Finally the sixth door opened and he pulled Tyson into the room with him and slammed the door behind them. They stood there, waiting intensely for the creature to come crashing through, instead the screaming faded and they were alone.

"I'm going to fucking murder Tala!" growled Kai. But Tyson wasn't listening, he was too busy staring at the room around them . A huge king-size bed with crimson sheets was in the centre of the room. Entire room was lavish and dated and felt like something you would get a 4-star hotel. Kai's eye's narrowed. What the hell? The sound of munching brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Tyson offering him an apple, he accept the sweet fruit.

They ate in silence as they thought over their situation. They were in a creepy house, their friends were missing and they were at the mercy of some twisted and psychologically disturbed Russians, with some kind of freaky, screaming lady who could be outside their door at this very moment. Kai got up and opened up the curtain, disappointed to see bars on the windows. He reached for his Dranzer blade, but his fingers only met with air. _Now he was panicking._ "Tyson, do you have Dragoon?"

The witch checked his pocket. "What?! I swear I had it!"

"Don't worry about it, I think they jacked our blades on the staircase, when the others went missing. Tala is making it so we can't leave."

"Heh. Well I'll show him." Tyson put his hand on the door handle but it refused to turn. They were trapped.

Kai immediately searched for the door latching, hoping to just remove the door all together, but he cursed when he realized it was on the other side. Tala had made no mistakes. "Fucking Cyborg."

Tyson flopped onto the bed and pulled at his hair. "Great. We're stuck here."

Seeing Tyson on the bed, his long hair splayed all around him, in that cute costume, with those full red lips just asking to be kissed, stirred up emotions inside the older man and his dick grew heavy in response. Swallowing hard, he looked away from the beautiful boy. "It seems that way."

"Ugh. I'm taking these off then." groaned Tyson as he undid the clasps on his high heels. "My feet are killing me! Do you have any idea how hard it is to run in these? Mad props to Hilary." Kai snickered as he kicked off the footwear and laid back down on the bed. "Ugh. Why is it so warm in here? Kai, are you feeling warm?"

But said man was too busy looking at tanned thighs and long legs. He really wanted to see more.

* * *

Inside the control room Tala was watching the scene with vast interest. He heard the door open and shut behind him. "Hey, some of the people are wondering where you are. Particularly Max and Ray."

Tala looked up at his lover with eyes that gleamed with mischievousness. "Want to watch Kai lose his virginity?"

Bryan's mouth dropped open. "No way." he rushed over and sat in the empty chair. "How?"

"I locked Kai and Tyson in a room together and left out a plate of fruit, which I injected with, with an aphrodisiac of my own making." Bryan looked at the screen, where they could see the room from several different angles. You could tell that the drug was taking effect as Tyson's cheeks were a rosy red and Kai's eyes were glued to Tyson's body.

"This'll be good."

* * *

Tyson was feeling like his whole body was on fire, his skin was sooo sensitive and he felt this intense sensation from his neither regions. Pretty soon the heat began to get unbearable. "Kai, you gotta help me get out of this dress!" he glanced up and his breath hitched and his cock hardened at the predatory stare Kai was giving him. "Kai?"

When Kai saw the tent forming underneath Tyson's dress, he finally clued in that something was amiss. The heat, the overwhelming desire, his carefully formed walls of ice melting faster by the second. His mind went back to the apples and he could've hit himself for being so stupid! "Tyson, we've been drugged."

"With what?"

"An aphrodisiac, a damn powerful one."

Tyson froze. "That's what makes you really horny right?"

"Yes. So you have to keep your clothes on, or else I'm not going to be able to hold myself back."

Tyson blinked and sat up. "Hold your self back from what?"

One look from those big chocolate orbs and Kai could feel himself becoming undone. "Kissing you, touching you, fucking you into the mattress. You've looked ravishing all night and I want to do is take you."

Tyson blinked. All night? Then he understood. Putting on his most sultry smile he said, "Me? What about you? Your ass looks fucking perfect in those hot leather pants. You always look perfect."

Kai gasped as he studied his rival. Everything was written on that handsome face, and even more was said in those mahogany eyes.

He pounced.

As soon as their lips met, electricity shot down their spines and into their groins. They pulled away and grinned before recapturing each other's lips again. Kai ran his tongue along Tyson's bottom lip, asking for entrance and the younger opened his mouth. The Japanese male tasted like apple and another sweet taste that Kai could only describe as Tyson. The tongues twisted and fought for dominance, which Tyson won. When the tongue flicked the roof of his mouth, the Russian moaned deeply, gently racking his nails along Tyson's exposed outer thighs, making Tyson shiver.

When they finally broke away for hair, a trail of saliva connected them. They could see the dirty in each other's eyes with one clear message "I'm going to fuck you."

Their lips came together for a needy kiss and this time Kai dominated, continuing to draw small circles on Tyson's thighs, the drug heightening their sense of touch. Kai shivered when Tyson's hot hands were felt on his stomach, the calloused fingers moving along the hem of his pants.

Feeling the Hiwatari's hard abs twitch underneath his digits, Tyson took advantage of the situation and flipped them over so he was now straddling the pale teen's hips. He could feel the other's hard length under his ass and this just turned him on further. He started kissing down Kai's neck, biting and sucking on the pulse point, earning him a deep growl from the man underneath him. He kissed his way down to the collar, then lifted the black shirt over Kai's head and threw it onto the floor as he continued his onslaught of kisses. He trailed down the muscular chest, down the creamy white stomach to the waist band of Kai's pants. He suddenly felt himself be picked-up and slammed into the bed mattress.

* * *

"Ahem."

Tala and Bryan whipped their heads around to see Max and Ray at the door looking furious.

"Look, I know you're pissed about scaring you, but right now is not the time."

Ray looked at them confused. "What are you watching?"

Bryan grinned. "Tyson and Kai porn. There's no way we're going to miss Kai losing his virginity."

The 4 of them starred at each other intensely for a minute, when Kai's voice came through the speakers. "Sorry love, maybe later."

Max and Ray quickly shut the door and pulled up chairs to get a better look.

* * *

Kai grabbed the dress and in one swift, fluid movement ripped it away from Tyson's body. The tanned boy was left completely nude, save for the stockings on his feet. Tyson's large, swollen member twitched from the lack of heat. The Russian drank up the sight and drew a breath. "Gorgeous." he reclaimed Tyson's lips once again, with one hand sliding up Tyson's inner thigh and the other grabbed the lube that was sitting innocently on the nightstand. Discreetly he coated his fingers and placed one at the younger's entrance.

Tyson squirmed as he felt the digit enter his body. It was a weird, uncomfortable feeling, but he adjusted and continued kissing his soon-to-be lover. When the second finger entered him, that did hurt. He winced as he felt himself being stretched. He gasped as a new sensation took over, as Kai gripped his neglected member and began to stroke. He moaned in pleasure, forgetting the pain, he rocked his hips up and – OH! Stars danced across his vision as his back arched in pleasure, he felt Kai add another finger, but found himself not caring as that spot deep inside him was hit again.

"More Kai." he begged, but Kai withdrew his fingers and he whined at the loss. He felt the bed shift as Kai removed his pants and froze when he felt the head of his partner's shaft at his entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" Tyson looked up into loving cerise eyes.

"Kai, I'm horny beyond belief and with the man I've loved since I was 12! Of course I'm sure!" Kai leaned down and kissed him, as he pushed himself slowly in.

The pain was more than he thought it would be as he felt Kai's thickness slide further in. Tears pricked his eyes as the large cock was slowly buried in his body. Once Kai was fully sheathed, he panted. "Tyson. Oh God baby you're so tight!"

At these words Tyson was instantly hard again. He moved his hips signalling he was ready. Kai slowly pulled out till just the tip was in and slowly pushed back in again. Tyson shift his hips to make it more comfortable and he moaned in pleasure as Kai's cock brushed against that sweet spot inside him.

Kai grabbed Tyson's legs and threw them over his shoulders as he pulled out and aimed for Tyson's prostate. When he saw the boy's back arch off the bed, he aimed for it and this time, he rammed against it _**hard**_.

Tyson screamed in pleasure and Kai quit holding back, he grabbed his partner's hips and drove himself in fast and hard, going deeper with every thrust.

"Kai! Oh God! Kai! Yes! FUCK YES!" screamed Tyson as he was pounded ruthlessly into the mattress. "Kai, Kai I'm going to-" Hot cum shot out all over the bed covers as his muscles clenched around Kai, milking him of all his seed. But Kai didn't stop, he kept going, the drug enhancing his already crazy endurance.

Tyson was in pure bliss as his sweet spot was pounded relentlessly. He came again within a minute, Kai soon following, his essence filling him inside and he could feel it trickling out of his hole.

Kai was completely lost in the pleasure, his lover's screams and moans spurring him on. It wasn't until the fifth time he had cum inside the teenager did he pull out and laid beside Tyson panting, as the smaller curled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his forehead. "Did I hurt you?"

"I think I might feel it in the morning, but I'm ok."

Kai reached down between his lover's legs and wiped away the wetness and brought his his fingers to his face, his eyes widening when he saw blood. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Tyson's finger. "I'm a virgin, it's normal."

Kai couldn't help the grin that spread over his cheeks. "Not anymore, you're not."

Tyson smiled back and hit him lightly giggling, then his expression turned serious. "So what now?"

"Now." Kai kissed him hard, leaving him slightly breathless. "You're fucking mine."

* * *

Inside the room Tala, Bryan, Ray and Max were all sitting there in shock. They were hoping since both Kai and Tyson were virgins, the thought they would get some decent blackmail, but instead the new-lovers had out-preformed them all.

"Holy shit."

* * *

A shiver went up Tyson's spine and he pulled Kai in for another hot kiss. They kissed each other over and over with kisses more passionate than the last and soon they were both hard again.

"Tyson..." Kai moaned. "We can't...you're hurt."

"There's another way." whispered Tyson as he kissed along Kai's jawline, positioning himself at Kai's entrance to convey his message.

Feeling the sudden warmth made Kai moan and a new desire took over – he wanted Tyson inside him. "Okay, but hurry."

Tyson brightened. "As you wish."

Kai's eyes shot open and his hands curled into the bedsheets as his member was engulfed in an intense heat, a loud moan made it passed his kiss-swollen lips as Tyson started sucking him - hard. He bucked his hips up, but found his lower half was pinned by a strong tanned hand. Pleasure consumed him so completely, he barely registered placing the first two fingers inside him. But when a third was added, a pained gasp escaped his throat, which resulted in Tyson increasing his speed and sliding his tongue into his slit. The pain ebbed away and once again he was in bliss. Suddenly the warmth was gone and he couldn't help but growl at the loss and glared at his lover.

Tyson laughed. "Awww, I know. I can't help that I'm just that darn good."

"Just fuck me already Kinomiya." Kai snapped. He moaned when he felt Tyson's head at his entrance.

"Beg me." the look in those mahogany eyes said that he was dead serious.

Kai smirked. "Not likely." he wrapped his strong legs around Tyson's hips and pulled the boy closer to him, effectively pulling the lubed-cock inside him.

Tyson hissed as he entered Kai's tight heat, fighting the urge to just quickly plunge all the way into the gorgeous man below him. Once he regained full control of himself, he grabbed his boyfriends milky legs and put them over his shoulders, and pulled out so his tip was just touching Kai's opening. "I said, **beg me**."

"Hell no." Kai glared, not amused. The drug was still in his system, his dick was throbbing and all he wanted was sweet release, not fucking mind games.

"Hard way it is then." Tyson then took one of his slender fingers and ghost it up the Russian's inner thigh and the pale teen shivered. The finger then slowly ran up the underside of the swollen member. Kai's breath hitched and pre-cum trickled out of his slit. Tyson grinned and leaned down to whisper in Kai's ear. "Isn't payback a bitch?"

Kai froze. This was about what happened earlier. He gulped. Tyson wasn't going to stop this sweet torture. He steeled his nerves. Maybe he could outlast him.

Tyson felt his lovers body tense underneath him. No, that wasn't how the game was going to be played. He kissed his way down the taut body till his mouth was directly parallel with Kai's pert hole an he gave an experimental lick.

Kai's back arched off the bed and he let out a high pitched moan.

Tyson continued his onslaught as Kai writhed and moaned below him, then plunge his tongue in.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Tyson _**please**_ fuck me now!" came Kai's desperate plea, his voice several octaves higher than usual.

A dark grin spread over the teenager's face. "Do you _really_ call that begging?" He slipped his tongue back in again and twisted it around, making Kai go insane.

"Tyson! Please! Ah! Please, I'll do _**anything**_! Ah...FUCK ME!" Kai screamed, frustrated and turned on beyond belief.

"There you go." Tyson removed his tongue and looked at his handiwork. Kai was a mess. His chest was heaving, his eyes darkened and glazed over with a mix of lust and pleasure. Saliva trickled down his chin, a faint blush could be seen under painted cheeks. There was a thin coat of sweat covering his skin and his glistening cock stood at attention. "Beautiful." Not wanting to make his Kai wait any longer, he slowly pushed himself in.

Kai groaned at the painful burning sensation. Tyson was so huge, it felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. It took him awhile to adjust, and once the pain became nothing more than a nuisance, he moved his hips.

Tyson pulled out and tried a different angle, trying to find that spot that would make his partner forget his own name. He moved in and out a few more times before - "Holy shit!" Tyson grinned and slammed into that spot with everything he had, making Kai scream out his name.

"Tyson! Faster...please..." panted the Russian and Tyson obliged, slamming into the delicious heat at a wicked pace. Soon, though he could feel himself drawing closer to the edge, he grabbed Kai's cock and pumped in time with his thrusts.

Being pleasured at both ends overloaded Kai's senses and he came with a mighty scream, he felt his lover spill his hot essence into him right after, and Tyson collapsed on top of him, truly spent.

After several minutes, they finally caught their breaths. "That was incredible." praised Kai, kissing Tyson's forehead.

Tyson winked. "Am I good or am I good?"

"Great, like your ego wasn't over-inflated enough."

"I made the Mighty Kai beg for me to fuck him, nothing can get me down now."

"Is that right?"

"Yup."

"Then I'll just have to even up the score." Kai bit into Tyson's neck and they tumbled for dominance in the sheets.

* * *

"Jeez their like rabbits." gaped Tala

"Still, who would've thought that Tyson could make Kai moan like that?" said Ray unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. He smiled and looked over at Max. "I'm going to try that."

Max's cheeks turned pink.

* * *

A few days later, Tala was re-watching the footage again, trying to get some tips, when a figure in the video caught his eye. He enhanced the image and all colour drained from his face. Standing there, in the corner of the room was a woman with dark hair, red eyes, covered in blood, staring right into the camera and her mouth spoke 2 words: Get. Out.

That afternoon Tala put the house up for sale and booked plane tickets back to Russia. He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Well there we go, first lemon I've posted for this pairing. How was it? Please leave a review :)


End file.
